Like Father, Like Son
by magicaleye
Summary: What if the daughter of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart showed up to Star Labs in the year 2017 after escaping the son of Slade Wilson? How is team flash going to help her knowing Caitlin is still Killer Frost and that Snart is dead? How is team arrow going to react when they find out who took her? More importantly how is Sara going to react when she finds out who her father is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been having this idea stuck in my head for a while and decided to try writing it out. So let me know what you think of it in the reviews!**

 **Laurel will be played by Dove Cameron**

 **Grant Wilson played by Jamie Andrew Cutler**

 **Laurel POT**

You know the saying especially from your parents 'don't talk to strangers' yeah well they were right.

Who would've thought that cute boy I talked to everyday at the coffee shop turned out to be the son of one of your mom's worst arch nemesis. And to make matters even worse is after you were done with the date he decided to kidnapped me. Yup this time I'm so grounded for not listening to my parents.

"Are you comfortable enough darling?" My kidnapper asked me.

I laugh knowing that is the most ridiculous question I ever heard and decided not to answer considering well he kidnapped me!

We were in a time ship. Yup something like the waverider but I'm pretty sure he's not calling it the waverider. And I have no idea where he is even taking me.

"I'm going to ask again are you comfortable enough darling!" he asked me this time his voice getting a little bit higher.

I jumped knowing his voice for the first time in three months that I've known him scared me. I honestly thought that would never ever happen. Well looks like I was wrong.

"Yes I'm comfortable. Where are you taking me?" I ask him.

"Somewhere where the others will not find you." He said.

"Come on Grant. Just tell me please where are we going? Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

Yup that was his name Grant as in Grant Wilson. The son of Slade Wilson. Mom and Uncle Ollie's worst nightmare ever. And his twisted son took me.

"Oh Laurel, Laurel, Laurel. I thought you liked the danger? After all your parents live up to it. Considering how your mother is the White Canary and your father is Captain Cold. Danger is in your blood." Grant said

Speaking of my blood, it started to boil no one ever speaks to me about my parents that way. Ever!

" Ooh cat caught your tongue." Grant said since my silence is his victory.

I cleared my throat and said "you won't get away with this! Like you said my parents are the White Canary and Captain Cold. And you can bet that they are finding me right now. Along with the help of my Aunts and Uncles. And once they find me. You can guarantee that they will kill you." I said threatening him hoping it will scare him a little. But probably not.

All that Grant could do was laugh and went back to driving the ship. I lean my head back and closed my eyes praying my family could find me. If they will find me.

A few hours later went by between me and Grant. Seems like he finally found a destination to put the 'waverider' down in its course thank God. I see him lowering the ship down onto the ground. Where the hell were we? I thought to myself. As soon as he lowered the ship down he turned the engines off and went to where I was sitting.

"Where here!" Grant said.

"Where's here?" I ask him.

"Why Central City 2017 give or take." He said.

I opened my mouth and gasped 2017 is he for real. My father is supposed to be dead during the time range. My mother is God knows where. Aunt Cait is Killer Frost. Granted she still is Killer Frost but during this time line she actually killed. Uncle Ollie and Aunt Felicity aren't even together yet. What in the world I'm I going to do?

Grant smiled knowing this caught her attention.

"Have fun while you can down here my pet. Because once everyone knows you're here well that's where the finale battle really begins." Grant said knowing that he probably will kill me great just great I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark out. After Grant lowered the waverider on the ground, both Grant and Laurel saw how nighttime has reached upon them. Laurel waited till he walked over towards her so she can make her escape. Since they were in Central City Laurel knew to run to Star Labs to ask Uncle Barry for help. She just hopes that team flash will believe her once she tells them who she is.

Grant saw how Laurel looked terrified to say the least. And he loved that. So far his plan was working. If only his dad was here. Grant's father would've been so proud of him.

Grant walked over towards Laurel and begin touching her check.

"It's alright nothing to be scared of." Grant said tauntingly.

Instead of replying to him Laurel spit in his face causing Grant to yell "bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

Grant went over towards her once again but instead of letting him touch her Laurel kicked him in the shin causing him to fall on the floor. Laurel quickly untied herself. And ran like hell out of the waverider and into a safe haven where she knows she will be protected.

While running Laurel can hear Grant yelling "I will find you! And once I do I will end you!"

After running for quite some time Laurel notice Grant wasn't behind her so she took a break from running. While walking Laurel saw a bench along with a swing set and a slide.

Laurel breathe in relief she was at a park. She knows exactly how far she is from Star Labs.

Laurel walked over towards the bench and decided to rest for a little bit. Thinking all that happen towards her from the last 48 hours.

Her fight with her father that caused tears in his eyes. From her running away and into Grants arms. Only to discover he took her. Laurel just wish her parents were here. But right now Laurel knows she has to be brave knowing her father would wanted her to be.

After calming down for a little bit Laurel decided to head towards her journey. Star Labs here she comes.

Star Labs

Barry and team flash were working on another Killer Frost case. Barry hated the fact that Caitlin his team mate, and the person he trust was now killing people. It was all Julian's fault. Taking her necklace off while trying to save her life. But still there should've been another way. Without her becoming Killer Frost.

Barry saw Julian getting more and more frustrated after hearing Cisco saying he lost track of her.

"How are we supposed to find her now?" Julian ask Cisco.

"I don't know but I'm working on it." Cisco said.

"Well work harder!" Julian yell.

Barry who couldn't stand the fact that Julian yelled at Cisco said "Enough! Where not going to find Caitlin any faster with you guys fighting!"

Both Cisco and Julian mumbled fine and got back to work.

Barry who didn't want to be in the room anymore left to get some air. Joe saw Barry leave and decided to how he was doing.

"Hey Bar wait up." Joe yelled causing Barry to turn around and wait for Joe to catch up to him.

"Are you ok? That was pretty tense in there." Joe ask

"Yeah I'm fine." Barry said but Joe wasn't buying it.

"MMMM." Was all that Joe said.

Barry knew that lying wasn't helping so he decided to tell the truth.

"Fine you're right. I'm not fine."

Joe saw how Barry was starting to have tears in his eyes. Instead of wanting to respond Joe waited.

"I can't believe this is all happening. Caitlin is now a serial killer. Caitlin! Out of all people. And it's all Julian's fault! This shouldn't be happening! I don't know how we are going to get her back." Barry said who was now in tears.

All that Joe could do was pull Barry into a long hug and waited for Barry to calm down and once he did Joe said "we will fine her and we will save her. You hear me we will find her."

Barry nodded not wanting to say anything else.

after being in the hallway for a little bit both Joe and Barry walked by into the lab where everyone was working hard to find Caitlin.

"Anything yet?" Barry ask.

"Nothing." Cisco said.

Before Barry could respond a stranger who looked about 17 years old with blonde hair running into Star Labs completely dirty and out of energy.

"Help, please help me." The girl said in between breaths.

Before the girl collapse Barry caught her.

Seeing how dehydrated she was Barry carried her to the bed and Julian followed him and begin putting an iv in her arm.

The girl that ran in past out on the bed. Team flash could see she has been through a lot just how dirty she was.

A few hours later the girl was still sleeping. Barry called it in for team flash to go home and get some sleep. It's been three days since anyone has gotten rest. After everyone left Barry stayed waiting for the girl to wake up. While waiting Barry continue his search for Caitlin. He just prays wherever she was she's ok.

Suddenly Barry saw that the girl was starting to wake up. Instead of going over there he waited until she was fully awake so he wouldn't startled her.

The girl opened her eyes and slowly began standing up. Since she was still weak she didn't want to get out of bed.

Barry who saw she was awake decided to walk over there.

"Hey are you ok?" Barry ask.

The girl startled but quickly recovered knowing she knows Barry was a safe place.

Seeing her startled Barry quickly apologize "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl said "it's alright. What time is it?"

Barry looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight and said "it's midnight."

Barry then walked over to the skin and grabbed a cup of water and handed it to her. The girl said "thanks."

Barry nodded and said "what's your name?"

The girl said "you won't believe me when I tell you."

Barry saw how tears were now streaming down her and face and said in a soft voice "try me."

"My name is Laurel." Laurel said.

"My name is Barry Allen. Why wouldn't I believe you with your name?" Barry ask.

"Because you didn't let me finish my name is Laurel, Laurel Snart." Laurel said.

After hearing the last name Barry's eyes popped out, Snart no it couldn't be. No way according to Ray Snart was dead.

"Uncle Barry I need your help." Laurel pleaded.


End file.
